


Am I Pretty?

by halokit1231



Series: Life in the Fast Lane [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Sardonyx's youngest daughter comes in and asks her a surprising question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my In the Fast Lane AU.  
> In this AU Ruby, Garnet and Sardonyx are all a family while Sapphire is Ruby's girlfriend and best friend.  
> Garnet's suppose to be like five or six in this story.  
> You can find more notes on this family here> http://shipinguniverse.tumblr.com/post/131524095667/life-in-the-fast-lane-family-of-love-notes

Sardonyx pulled her hand through her hair as she read over her recent sales trying to decide what needed to be restocked next. She heard the door open behind her but didn’t bother looking up. She knew her daughters if they needed something they’d just say it. “Mama.” It was her youngest daughter, Garnet. She didn’t want for her mother to reply before asking “Am I pretty?” 

 

The question caught Sardonyx off guard and made her look up instantly. She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and turned in her seat to face her daughter.

“Of course you are, honey.” she glanced down to the magazine in her daughters hand. It was open and the side facing her was showing a pair of light skinned blonde models with straight hair. She looked back to her daughter “Why do you ask?”

Garnet walked over to her and crawled up onto her lap opening the magazine to show the other models, all of whom looked matching the same light skinned, straight haired and blonde appearance. “I don’t have hair like that and my skin doesn’t look like theirs.” she said pointing to one of the models.

“So?” Sardonyx questioned tilting her head just slightly.

“These ladies are pretty and they have hair like that. Sapphire’s pretty and her hair is like that.” Garnet dropped the magazine reached up and pointed to Sardonxy’s hair. “You’re the prettiest person I know and your hair is the same color as theirs.” Her mother smiled patted her head and kissed her forehead.

“Well there’s no denying that Sapphire and I are beautiful.” she let out a laugh at her own comment which made Garnet smile. She had a unique laugh, loud and sounding almost forced though those who knew her knew it was genuine. It was something Garnet was very use to. “But look at us. We are very different then those models. Take a close look at their faces.” Sardonyx said pointing to a close up of one of the models that was giving a big toothy grin. “She has both her eyes, right?”

“Uh huh.” Garnet said nodding along.

“But Sapphire does not. Does that make Sapphire any less gorgeous?”

“Nuh uh.”

“And look at her teeth. I don’t see, this.” Sardonyx then gave a wide grin showing off the gap in her own teeth. “Does that make me any less magnificent?” Garnet looked to the model then to her mother and shook her head. “Right, now what about your sister?” Sardonyx closed the magazine and set it aside. She reached forward and grabbed the framed picture of her, Ruby, Sapphire and Garnet all standing in front of the Beach City Funland Amusement Park in the next city over. “She looks near identical to you, doesn’t she?” Garnet still kept silent only nodding her head to answer. “Well do think she’s beautiful?”

“Yeah.The prettiest.”

“Oh the prettiest? I thought I was the prettiest.” Sardonyx joked her grin growing larger.

“You are mama. But Ruby’s… Ruby and Sapphire are the prettiest too!” Saradonyx laughed again and put the picture back on her desk.

“She doesn’t have blonde or straight hair. Her hair is curly and black and beautiful just like yours. None of us have light skin like any of those girls either.” Sardonyx held her arm to one of the models to show the vast difference in skin color of the two. “But we’re still gorgeous. In fact if you ask me. We are far prettier then any of those girls.” Sardonyx said and threw the magazine over her shoulder without a second thought. She turned her chair towards her computer screen so Garnet could look at her reflection. “The women in those magazine do not define beauty, Garnet. Beauty cannot be defined by what people try to tell you. Only one person can tell you what is beautiful and do you know who that person is?”

“Who?” Sardonyx smiled, grabbed her sunglasses off the desk and put them on Garnet.

“You. Only you can define what you believe to be beautiful. Now. Are you beautiful?” Garnet adjusted the square shaped sunglasses over her eyes and smiled.

“Yeah.”


End file.
